find another
by Vale Fire 99
Summary: It's after the war the clones are free from the order 66 chip and palpatine is dead the clones are still being used but few are being ordered. What if Anakin told obi-wan he loved him but obi-wan turned him down what if Rex was there to help Anakin pick up the pieces obi-wan/Anakin one sided Rex/Anakin slash minor obi-wan bashing


Mage: Hello everyone I'm Mage this is my first story ill take any tips, any criticism I get that are just to be mean I will laughs at and delete.

Anakin: yeah, what's this story about any way.

Mage: (hands over a copy).

Anakin: oh force no I'm outta here.

Mage: (throws rope at him and pulls)

Anakin: Dammit help!

Mage: I don't own star wars or any of its character all right to George Lucas.

* * *

##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx

Find another

It's after the war the clones are free from the order 66 chip and Palpatine is dead the clones are still being used but few are being ordered. What if Anakin told obi-wan he loved him but obi-wan turned him down what if Rex was there to help Anakin pick up the pieces obi-wan/Anakin one sided Rex/Anakin slash minor obi-wan bashing.

* * *

Chapter two

It's been two year since Anakin told obi-wan his feelings and was rejected but found love in Rex a few months later when Rex asked Anakin to move in with him and he said yes Anakin had left the council explaining that he had fallen in love with a man he cared deeply for and he would not put the Jedi code before him.

They took it surprisingly well telling him to have a long happy life and is welcome back at the temple anytime Ahsoka had been shocked her master had left like she did but was happy for him and Rex, Obi-wan on the other hand was not he Practically yelled at him for leaving the order for some man but his word fell on deaf ears as Anakin thanked the council for letting him leave.

Now him and Rex where sharing a nice upscale apartment on corusant not as upscale as the senator homes but still nice being a guard for the new chancellor and a few senators had its perks for Rex and Anakin along with getting paid for their work in the war.

But today was different Rex seemed excited about something "Rex what's got you so happy" asked Anakin in a tired voice walking into the kitchen in a robe with a slight limp causing Rex to smirk "Nothing just in a good mood today I guess, by the way master Yoda and Ahsoka are stopping by in-" just when he was going to finish the doorbell rang "-that should be them".

Anakin ran to the bedroom and put on a pair of pants when he came out Yoda and Ahsoka where standing there "Hey sky guy what's new" Anakin smiled and wrapped his old padawn in a hug "Snips it's so good to see you and you as we'll master" Yoda gave a smile "good it is to see you as we'll Skywalker".

"So what brings you to here" asked Anakin "Rex invited us for dinner said something about an announcement" Anakin turned to Rex "we'll ill tell you at dinner tonight now how about we go out for a bit but get dressed first".

A few minutes later Anakin came back out in his nice civvies clothing with his lightsaber "Anakin just because where guards doesn't mean you need your lightsaber 24/7".

"Sorry Rex old habit" smiled Anakin they walked out of the apartment and went to nice restaurant.

-Later at the restaurant -

"Anakin we've been together know for some time and I was wondering" he got on one knee and took Anakin's Hand "Anakin Skywalker will you marry me" Anakin was speechless but he smiled and kissed his fiancé "yes Rex yes" they could hear clapping around them as Rex slipped the ring on Anakin's finger and kissed him deeply even master Yoda had a grin on his face and clapping happily, Ahsoka being the loudest even cheering much to her masters embarrassment.

They left the restaurant and went to their apartment saying good night to Yoda and Ahsoka jokingly asking her if she'd be the flower girls getting a punch on the arm from her and asking master Yoda to marry them.

But they soon left they walked in side and Anakin kissed Rex "Rex this was the best night of my life I've never been this happy in my life thank you so much" Rex wrapped his arms around Anakin's waist "I love you so much Anakin I would never want to hurt you in any way" they shared a sweet and simple kiss that began to heat up.

But they were interrupted by a banging on the door "I'll go see who it is Rex" Anakin went to answer the door to see a grim looking obi-wan at his door "obi-wan what are you doing here" obi wan just stood there speechless seeing Rex come up behind him "I came to talk but from why I can see I'm too late um I'll see you around Anakin".


End file.
